glennbotfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
This page lists the history of Glenn Bot update versions. Pre-Beta Glenn Bot went through an undocumented alpha stage in which basic XP functionality was added along with saving and loading users. Beta Glenn Bot initially went through a stage of smaller updates in beta, before larger updates came out with many more features. 1.1 *Added slots 1.2 *Added dailies 1.3 *Added XP leaderboards 1.3.1 *Added g.give command 1.4 *Added coin leaderboard *Added emojis and emoji shop 1.5 *Added upgrades (dailies, slots, XP gen, and treasure) *Added giving and selling emojis (for half their purchase value) 1.5.1 *Coin reset *Slots limited to 500 coins per bet *Slots limited to 10 daily wins 1.5.2 *Removed slots 10-win limit *Removed slots upgrade *Complete reset 1.6 *Boss battles (��,��,��,️��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,�� bosses) **Bosses are summoned using summon items (��) **Bosses drop coins, XP, gift emojis, and relics *Chance of gifts with dailies *Gift upgrade *Battle shop **Sold Weapons: ��(1000��), ✂(1000��), ��(1250��), ��(1500��), ��(1500��), ⛏(1750��), ��(2000��), ��(2000��), ��(2500��), ��(2500��), ⚔️(2500��) **Sold Lives (1000�� each) **Sold Summon Items (10000�� each) 1.6.1 *Tells progress when giving rewards since it's slow *g.equip can now be used instead of g.setweapon *g.unequip command to remove a weapon *Can use normal commands when a boss is present but the battle hasn't started *Fixed "g.help boss" page 5 *Can no longer get XP/treasure when a boss is present *Now mentions user when it's their turn to attack 1.6.2 *Doesn't give gift upgrade if you already have it (since it maxes out at 100% chance) *Added support for event bosses *Bosses are now more difficult (3-7 lives, 3-8 defense, base amount) *Bosses now scale up with party size (every 5 members, it adds 1 additional life or defense) *Made bosses have a higher chance of giving out relics *Fixed g.giveemoji *Fixed bug where bot used a previous name of users when talking to them 1.6.3 *Now attempts to give boss emojis to users who don't yet have them *More support for event bosses *5 more gift emojis 1.6.4 *Added ability to buy max lives (g.battleshop bu lifemax) *Can use "g.equipweapon" to equip a weapon *Added 2 new weapons (�� and ��) *Can use "g.emojis" in place of "g.emojiinv" to view emoji inventory *Auto-equips a weapon when you buy one, if you have no weapon equipped *g.boss (shows boss lives left and defense) *Increased chance of emojis and relics from boss battles *Shows number of people in a party when you do "g.party" *Getting the boss emoji means you have a lower chance to get other special rewards *Fixed rounding errors w/ treasure upgrade *If you don't get any special items, you will get additional coins and XP 1.6.5 *�� boss *Fixed a bug with boss updating (should be easier to join) *Changed formula for attack boost from weapons *Shop now displays "life pack" *Boss buff (for every 5 members, adds 1 life and 1 defense) *Removed 4 shop emojis and added 4 new ones 1.6.6 *Added g.switch (leader can switch the attacking user) *Added g.kick (leader can kick the attacking user) *Added g.change (the leader can be changed) *Added g.fix (resets updating value if it gets stuck) *Users can now do g.lives, g.weapon, g.coins, g.xp, and g.summonitems during boss battles *Users can now do g.party during boss battles (�� = leader, �� = alive, ☠ = dead) *You will now get mentioned when a boss attacks you 1.6.7 *�� boss *Changed attack formula (nerfed attack on all weapons) *Kicked users will no longer receive rewards *Now harder to level up after level 50 *Decreased gift upgrade from 1.5% per level to 1% per level *You can now get gift relics if you have the upgrade below level 75 *g.fullchangelog (g.fcl) will show the full changelog *g.changelog (g.changes, g.cl) will show the most recent update *Party leaders have a higher chance at rewards *Must wait longer before kicking user and changing leader *Doesn't mention users for losing lives or defending an attack, only when killed *Balancing with chances of dailies gifts *Bug Fixes 1.6.8 *�� boss *Bug Fixes 1.6.9 *�� boss *Bug Fixes *Small Changes 1.6.10 *�� & �� bosses 1.6.11 *�� boss *lots Changes: No more bet limit but the chance of you winning decreases the more you bet (higher risk, higher reward) 1.6.12 *�� boss *g.sort command to sort emojis *Removed special emojis 1.6.13 *�� boss *Can now purchase emojis from the shop even if you already have them *Abbreviations for certain commands (g.bs for g.battleshop, g.vu for g.viewupgrades, g.es for g.emojishop)